Back to visit Peter Kimball
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: Trixie gets a letter frome Peter His dad has a case for them but when she was about to tell Diana and Honey but they were talking about her, then she gets kidnaped Join Mart , Peter k, Honey , Brian, Dan, Jim ,Diana ,And Peter's parents on the case
1. the letter from Peter Kimball

Dear Trixie and everyone else, Greetings from Corbett Island well my dad has another mystery for you please call this number. We miss you guys so much, My Mom and Dad says Hi.

You're Friend

Peter Kimball

"Gleeps."Said Trixie, rereading the latter from Peter Kimball again.

"Trixie, Moms is sick so lower your voice." Said Brian, giving her a wired look.

Trixie rand all the away to Diana Lynch's house, since Honey was there to.

"Hello, Trixie Di and Honey are upstairs. "Said Rachel Lynch

Trixie ran upstairs.

'I can't believe Trixie will say something like this". Said Honey

Diana just nodded her head.

Trixie listen more,

"She has no right to do that, at all.

Fine if they don't want to listen then I will not tell them. Thought Trixie. Before she made it home someone grabbed her and he was…

Meanwhile…

Everyone met up at the club house.

"Where's is Trixie?" asked Dan

All the boys looked at Honey and Diana.

"We don't know we are not talking to her." Said Diana.

"Why?" asked Dan

"She wrote this to us." Said Honey

Mart took the note out of Honey's hand.

"This not Trixie's hand writing." Said Mart


	2. Mart's Temper

**Ch.2**

"What do you mean, Mart?" asked Diana

"Here is the prove, Mart." Said Honey, pointing the note

"Let's ask Moms, and Dad." Said Mart, temper was about to rise.

"Mart, come on you see the note, She is not here, what do you think." Said Diana, looking around. Everybody, but Dan, Mart, agree with Diana and Honey.

"So, me and Di are going to tell Mrs. Belden." Said Honey, about to open the door. Till Mart jumped up and slammed his hand on the table, that made everyone jumped, but not Dan.

"Come on, Mart let's tell Moms and Dad." Said Brian, opened the door.

"NO"! Yelled Mart, his baby blue eyes turned to dark blue with anger


	3. Meeting Mel and Aunt Amy

"No, why not Mart?"Asked Brian

"First Moms is sick, second I know her handwriting."Said Mart

"How do you know what her handwriting look like?" Asked Jim

"Her Homework, Diary, and Paper she writes in." Said Mart

"YOU LOOK IN HER DIARY." Screeched Diana and Honey

"Why do you care?" Asked Mart

"You are right about one thing this not her handwriting." Said Honey

"Let's ask Moms." Said Mart.

"And to see if Trixie is around to we need to say we are sorry, Dan how come you were quiet back at the club house." Said Diana

"I just have a feeling something bad had happen." Said Dan

"Oh okay. "Said Diana

"Moms we are home. "Shouted Mart

"AHHH, MARTAN ANORLD BELDEN."Yelled Amy Johnson

"Aunt Amy." said Mart

"Mart." Said Aunt Amy

Mart gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Squishing me." Said Aunt Amy

"Where's Moms?" Asked Brian

"My oh my your still serious Brian. "Said Aunt Amy

"Yep, Anu Amy Brian is ser-serois ." Said Bobby, Trying to say serious.

Aunt Amy and Mart started to laugh.

"Now where's you Moms, she went to the police station." said Aunt Amy

"Why?" asked Brian

"Beats me, but Bryce just called a minute ago something about family reunion for Johnsons and well bring your friends". Aunt Amy

"Oh my where are my manners and Mart don't say at Hannah Montana's concert, because I will tell your Moms." Said Aunt Amy

"I will not." Said Mart

"My name is Melissa Robinson." Said a red headed woman about Reagan's age.

"My name is Amy but call me Aunt Amy." Said Aunt Amy

"I'm Jim and this is my sister Honey. "Said Jim

"I'm Diana. "Said Diana

"I'm Dan." Said Dan

"Hello, Helen told me to make lunch for you guys. "Said Aunt Amy

"Aunt Amy, Mel have you seen Trixie?"Asked Mart

"Nope, Mel." Said Aunt Amy

"No." said Mel

"Hmmmm, know what I am going to call Mitch maybe he knows or Destiny." Mumbled Aunt Amy

While Aunt Amy calls Mitch, the kids and Mel eats.

"Mel how's is everybody?" Asked Mart

"Good, Adam said he is going to get you back." Said Mel

Aunt Amy returners, really worried

"I called Mitch and he said he hadn't seen her or spoken to her. "Said Aunt Amy

"How about Brent or Brad, Hannah, Peter, Holly?" asked Mel

"No, let me try." Said Aunt Amy

"How about we go ask your parents. "Said Mel

"Good idea. "Said Dan

Honey, Jim, Di and Dan went to ask their parents.

"No, Uncle Bill and Mr. Maypenney said they have not seen her." Said Dan

"Same here, that's what Mother and Daddy and Tom and Cindy said."Said Honey

"My Mom said she seen her this morning before the meeting and when she left, she was crying to , she was running away to. "said Diana

"Look what you, did." Said Dan; pissed

"Dan, look here we have no prove if they did, did not made her runaway." Said Mel

But boy was Mel wrong ; Trixie was trying to runaway but from her kidnappers.


	4. Meeting Mitch's family

Aunt Amy returned to hear Mel remarked

"You know Mel is right Dan." Said Aunt Amy

"So what did they say?"Asked Mel

"Well Peter is very angry at me for no darn reason and My Bros are worried and well so are my sis in laws." Said Aunt Amy

"Diana I just got off the phone with Mitch and your Mother and they both want all of us but Bobby to go to the Police station. "Said Aunt Amy

"I'll stay here with Bobby. "Said Mel

Aunt Amy just nodded.

At the Police Station…

When everyone got there, Mitch Johnson was pacing, until Mart rand in his's office.

"Chief Johnson what's going on?" asked Honey  
"Trixie been kidnapped by one of the villains you put in jail."Said Mitch

"Rachel what time was it when she came overt?" asked Mitch  
"I don't know". Said Rachel

"Did something bad happen to make her cried?" Asked Mitch

Mart and Dan gave Diana and Honey a look.

**(POV)**

**Dan**

Trixie Is MISSING, ILOVE her oh god please make sure she is okay. I want to kiss her and hug her. And well do stuff to her.

**No one pov**

Mitch's radio went off

"_A young girl about 13 or 14 found need Chief Johnson, Bleeding badly ,no pants on." _Said Molly Benton. Mitch and Aunt Amy paled. Milson rand in after him and Mitch left.

"Scott, tell Mitch that we are going to his place. "Said Aunt Amy

Aunt Amy stops to pick up Mel. Mel quickly walks to the car.

"Where's Bobby?"Asked Aunt Amy

"With Bill Reagan."Said Mel, Blushing.

"EWWWW!"Said Mart

"That's my Uncle." Said Dan

They arrived to Mitch's place. Aunt Amy unlocked the door to Mitch's house and saw Mitchy his and Destiny oldest son, and Annabelle the second child, and baby Rose. Mitchy looked up from his's guitar. Rose started to cry. Mel picked her up, and started to rock her. Diana tried to talk to Dan but he will move away to chat with Mart. Everyone heard a key in a lock. Destiny came in.

"Hello, Amy, Mel, Kids, Rose."Said Destiny

"Do you know the Beldens?"Asked Aunt Amy

"No, I have heard of them. "Said Destiny

Aunt Amy just pointed to them and her something in her ear.

"Mart, can in please see the note?"Asked Destiny

Mart handed the note. Destiny went to the phone. She came back.

"Well how about you guys come with us to Cobbett's Island. "Said Destiny

All the kids called and asked their parents. They all said yes.

**3 Weeks later:**

Aunt Amy drove to her's brother, Bryce's house.

"We are here."Said Aunt Amy

"Get ready for the kids."Said Mel


	5. The fight

"Come on everyone, let's get out."Said Aunt Amy

"Amy, you're back already, go back NOW."Said Michel, joking

"Nope."Said Aunt Amy

Then, everyone heard _THUD_ and a scream

Bryce rand inside fast he can.

"Mike what happen?"Asked Bryce

"Oh, Liz and Lily was fighting and Kitten … well you know hates it when people fights." Said Mike

A woman came in.

"What was that?"Asked the woman

"That would be Elizabeth and Lillian fighting again."Said Adam

Adam saw Mart, they both smirked

"Oh boy, still playing pranks on each others."Said Brian

"I know."Said Mark

Honey and Diana and Dan and Jim looked confused.

"When they were 8, they started pulling pranks on each other soon Uncle Mitch and Uncle Peter and Dad put a stop on it but they never did."Said Brandon

"Hi, Kitten."Said Mike

"She hit me."Said Lexi

"Who?"Asked Mike

"Lillian."Said Lexi

"I will deal with her."Said Aunt Amy

Lexi's and Mike's eyes got large. Uncle Mark started to laugh.

"Uncle Mark please make them stop fighting." Whined Lexi, making sad puppy's eyes.

"Find, they are making me lose my mind."Said Uncle Mark

"Okay, hi, Brian, Mart, Aunt Helen, Uncle Peter, Bobby, and people who I don't know." Said Lexi

"Kitten is your name?"Asked Honey

"Nope, a nickname, you see my name is Catharina, but my friends call me Lexi, and my closest friends call me kitty-cat or kitten."Said Lexi

"My name is Madeline, but everyone calls me Honey."Said Honey

"Because of your hair or because your sweet like Honey?"Asked Brandon

"Both."Said Honey

"What's their's names?"Asked Lexi

"The Black hair girl one is Diana, the black hair boy is Dan, the red headed one is my brother Jim."Said Honey

"Oh, Diana your name is pretty."Said Lexi

"Thanks, so is yours." Said Diana

"Let me guess your nickname, Di."Said Mike

"Yes."Said Diana

"Hey, Uncle Peter."Said Liz

"Bad girl."Said Adam

"Zip-it, Adam."Said Liz

"No thanks you are not the boss of me."Said Adam

Lexi screamed.

That made Adam and Liz stop fighting.

"Owww!"Whined Adam and Liz

"Lexi that was mean."Said Lily

"You push me and that was mean."Said Lexi

Lexi poured her soda all over Lily.

"Lily go clean up."Said Brandon

"Lexi, good job."Said Liz

"Thanks."Said Lexi


	6. I Love him

With Trixie…

Trixie tried to fight the tears, but couldn't.

"Well, well, wait are you crying?"Asked the man

"Yes, they are so mean." Cried Trixie

"What did they do?" Asked the man

"They were talking about something I said, witch I didn't." Said Trixie

"Listen, I am going to move you some where else."Said the Man

"No, I am not moving."Said Trixie

"Very well, Luke."Said the man

"Yes, Jonesy."Said Luke

"Help me with her."Said Jonesy

"THE SNOOPER!"Yelled Luke

"No, Dan where are you."Said Trixie

"Dan, you like him."Said Luke

"Yes."Said Trixie

"We can leave them clues."Said Jonesy

"Good idea, Jonesy."Said Luke

"And your friends and family and your lover boy may find you, before it's to late."Said Jonesy

TBC

**Poor Trixie, so what do you think what will happen, if you have any questions asked me in a comment or PM me and I will let you know.**

**Teddy100 **


End file.
